Jesmon
|-|Jesmon= |-|Hackmon= |-|Hackmon (Uncloaked)= |-|BaoHackmon= |-|SaviorHackmon= Summary Jesmon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the legendary Jesus. It exceeded the perfection shining from the crystal in SaviorHackmon's chest, assumed its ultimate form, and acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security. It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. It is said that rather than acting independently, it makes a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, and its operation as a team relies on the others, which is rare even for the Royal Knights, because it doesn't have overconfidence in itself. Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Hackmon" it encountered. Because its "OS Generics" leaves its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World, Jesmon can overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B | At least 6-B, likely far higher | Low 5-B | 5-B | 3-A | Likely 2-A | 2-A Name: Jesmon Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation, Can buff his own stats considerably with OS Generics Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Stated to be able to "more than hold its own in battle against its opponents even if they're an Ultimate", and thus should be roughly comparable to MetalGreymon and MegaKabutermon) | At least Country level, likely far higher ("Incomparably" more skillful than Hackmon and is far superior in terms of mentality, technicality, and physicality) | Small Planet level (His attack "Trident Saber" can completely destroy opponents clad in Chrome Digizoid armor. Said armor is durable enough that even members of the Dark Masters have trouble damaging) | Planet level (Fought on par with Alphamon) | Universe level (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights, should be comparable to his mentor, Gankoomon, who stopped the collapse of an entire dimension, can buff its own stats considerably with OS Generics) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable with Omegamon and Alphamon, who both assisted in the final battle against the Mother Eater, who could reset "All Worlds", referring to the infinite multiverse) | Multiverse level+ (While his current power ranking in the Royal Knights is generally unknown, he should be capable of trading blows Dynasmon. Like his fellow Royal Knights, Jesmon can clash with the Seven Great Demon Lords and other multiversal and even higher dimensional threats) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be capable of fighting Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Swifter than Hackmon by a considerable degree) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Comparable to Alphamon) | FTL (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Infinite (On par with Sleipmon, who could keep pace with UlforceVeedramon) | Immeasurable (Has been depicted as being on par with Alphamon, who transcended space and time. While he didn't particulate in the events of Pendulum X, where the Royal Knights traversed space and time to reach the Past, Present and Future, he should be comparable to them) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class E (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) Striking Strength: Likely Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ | Class XJ | Class XJ | At least Universal Class (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Likely Country level (Should be capable of taking hits from Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Country level | Small Planet level | Planet level (Traded blows with Alphamon) At least Universe level '''(Presumably on par with the other Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | '''Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to Dynasmon, can survive being deleted by the likes of ZeedMillenniummon, a Digimon who is stated to be able to destroy "all worlds") Stamina: High Range: At least extended melee range with swords, much farther with the use of Atho, Por, and Rene Standard Equipment: The five swords that cover his arms and make up his legs and the tip of his tail. Atho, Por, and Rene, three fiery Digimon created by Jesmon as part of its training who serve as his retainers and assist him in combat as both sword and shield. Intelligence: Jesmon is battle-hardened and was trained to the limits of its capability in mind, body, and spirit by Gankoomon. He is a master swordsman who was capable of taking on Ultimate-level digimon in his Rookie form, Hackmon, and is noted to be mature and well-versed in coordinating with his fellow Digimon, a trait that is lacking even amongst the Royal Knights. He is well aware of his limits and is noted to lack overconfidence, a trait shared by many of his peers amongst the Royal Knights. Atho, Por, and Rene are capable of following advanced instructions despite their young age and are skilled in combat, defending their master when necessary, seeking targets when asked, and rescuing Digimon in need. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hackmon * Fif Slash: Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. * Teen Ram: Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. * Baby Flame: Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. Savior Hackmon * Rage: Skewers through the enemy from a flying kick posture with the blades on its feet. * Meteor Flame: Rapid-fires fire shots from its mouth like a machine gun, burning the enemy to cinders. * Trident Saber: Assaults the enemy with the three red blades equipped to its tail and arms, relentlessly cleaving them apart whether they're swathed in Chrome Digizoid or not. Jesmon * Tekken Seibai: (Judgment of the Iron Blades) Jesmon carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. * Schwertgeist: (Deu: Sword Ghost) Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. * OS Generics: Jesmon is able to use a form of Reality Warping targeted at himself, unhinging himself from the laws of the Digital World (which are mainly the laws of physics and reincarnation), placing him in a state akin to the indestructible walls or invisible boundaries in a video game. Unless one is able to perform feats outside of the laws of physics (i.e. Reality Warping or being an entire dimensional tier above) he becomes utterly impossible to harm since it is a physical law that he can't be harmed. On the opposite end of things, he is able to set his damage output to "100% of the target's health" to fell a target in a single blow. Key: Hackmon | Bao Hackmon | Savior Hackmon | Jesmon (Tri) | Jesmon (Reference Book) | Jesmon (Cyber Sleuth) | Composite Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Messiah Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2